stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tim Thomason
Hey there, Tim. Welcome! Always good to have another one around... ;-) --TimPendragon 19:20, 30 December 2006 (UTC) :Welcome to the "Fan Fiction" Star Trek Wiki -- Sneg Admin•Talk 20:10, 30 December 2006 (UTC) Sports Meh, you may be a Cubs fan, but at least you're a Bears fan. I was actually born in Naperville but moved out to California when I was young, but I've been raised as a Sox/Bears fan ever since. It's just that most of my dad's family are North siders, so my dad was the lone dissenter, so I can't really have baseball discussions with them without it segueing into an argument. :) --Kevin W. 20:00, 30 December 2006 (UTC) : I was (nearly) born and raised in Illinois and grew up next to a family of Cubs fans who took me in to the world of sports. I like the team and have gone to several games, although I'm kinda disconcerted about the next season. I don't like getting into arguments, so I guess I'm not a very good sports fan.--Tim Thomason 20:06, 30 December 2006 (UTC) Thomason! Tim! It's great to see you here! Its good to see you here, STEU is in need of responsible contributors! -- Captain M.K.B. 06:25, 31 December 2006 (UTC) :Once again, Mike, the snarky comments are really uncivil and unnecessary. Please stop. Thank you. --Kevin W. 06:28, 31 December 2006 (UTC) ::Tim and I have worked together before and i consider him one of the only MA users who really saw the purpose to my madness regarding minutiae -- and i wanted to compliment him on his arrival. -- Captain M.K.B. 06:33, 31 December 2006 (UTC) Timeline Great work on the timeline. Great idea. --Kevin W. 06:30, 31 December 2006 (UTC) :Indeed, though I doubt such a work can ever be completed (if different things keep getting added to the wiki). BTW, Tim, it's not clear from the articles, but Star Trek: Liberty has published stories at least up to 2381, and is still "ongoing", if that helps you any. --TimPendragon 06:32, 31 December 2006 (UTC) ::I really do like this timeline, perhaps it could be incorporated somewhere else on the site. --The NCC Factor Talk 11:15, 14 January 2007 (UTC) USS Justice Hey there, Tim. As you can tell, I'm connected with the USS Justice (NCC-556). I was hoping we could compare notes on USS Justice (NCC-9134) and see if we can work out a storyline for the name to follow. --JusticeCEO 23:39, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Da Bearss! Tell me you were watching that game! --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 22:19, 14 January 2007 (UTC) Missing Fanfic In your timeline, you are missing one Star Trek: Confederation, or are you just counting only writers in the Star Trek Fan Fiction Writers Guild? -->Wi2K - Crossover Information - STC - Talk 00:05, 22 June 2007 (UTC) ::Thank You for getting back to me on that, and also to edit the content you have started. -->Wi2K - Crossover Information - STC - Talk 00:17, 22 June 2007 (UTC) Star TRek is... I just read it here. Very interesting, and a example that these time period it's very interesting to work. ZardoZ 09:10, 10 December 2007 (UTC) UESPA Are you still working on the story? Do you have any plans for UESPA ranks? --Kevin W.•Talk to me 07:55, January 22, 2010 (UTC)